lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Project V/Ike
Ike (Fire Emblem) "I fight for my friends." ---- Ike is one of the twenty-eight main selectable fighters in Project V, representing the Fire Emblem franchise. He had been selected due to his heavyweight status and simple learning curve in the Super Smash Bros. series, and plays similarly to how he did in the fourth incarnation. Ike is a swordsman, using his heavy sword Ragnell (which he can swing with one hand) to battle. As part of the game's exploratory, competitive nature, Ike is less sluggish and has faster attacks in general, and can lead his Quick Draw move into Aether, significantly improving his recovery. With far fewer speedy characters with indefinite jab combos, and with a lack of threats like Cloud and Bayonetta, Ike has a greater competitive standing and has been greatly benefited by Project V's additions to gameplay and its different roster. Ike ranks 12th on the official tier list, making this his highest standing point in any fighting game to date and also putting him at the top of the D tier. Ike has fast, strong moves and fantastic range with his Ragnell, able to launch heavy foes like 2B and MeeMee easily. He is significantly more mobile and his Quick Draw can be led into his Aether move, allowing for a more controllable and less predictable recovery technique. Big and Bonkers suffer against his strong playstyle, as do MeeMee and Ridley who are large targets and easy to maul. Ike isn't free from flaws; he's quite heavy and easy to juggle. His lack of a projectile can give him trouble against characters who do, like James Hetfield and Junker. Giygas, a low-tier character, is considered a "hard counter" to Ike due to being able to easily hit Ike's large body frame and pound him into submission. Attributes Ike is a heavyweight with outstanding prowess, most of his moves being able to dish out a lot of damage. While end lag is common for Ike to deal with, his moves have little start up lag and come out fast, especially his aerials. Ike has a slow walking speed, an average dashing speed, above average falling speed and air speed, and semi-low jumps. All of Ike's moves utilize his sword, so almost all of them have good range that's difficult to surpass. With his powerful sword and his fast attack speed, pressuring opponents is an easy, natural ability for Ike. Attacks on shield are generally safe; Ike's moves can do a lot to shields in short periods of time, especially his special move Eruption. Ike's grab game is quick, a lot of his fast attacks benefiting off of his short throws. With the kept rage mechanic, Ike can cause mass destruction when on the verge of death. Ike is not invincible, however. His great size makes him easy to hit, and his accompanying heavy weight makes him pathetically easy to juggle and combo. He's also without a projectile due to being a melee-oriented character, which makes it hard for him to approach K. Rool at times and can make hitting Greedy difficult thanks to his black hole and electric attacks. While his recovery has improved, he's still easy to gimp, reflect or counter, making it difficult for him to reach the ledge at times. Nevertheless, Ike is at his strongest gameplay wise in Project V, and he's regarded as a fairly viable character and one with lots of potential, with his significantly improved recovery and more mobile gameplay making it easier for him to slide into the game. Moveset Ike mostly makes use of his sword Ragnell in gameplay, although in a few attacks he can also create fiery explosions that aid his already great range. Several of Ike's attacks deal respectable damage and most have moderate, if not high, knockback. Ike's grab game is excellent; although grabbing foes is difficult, his throws can lead into several combos, which are helped by his fast attacks (especially in aerials). While his smash attacks have a lot of punishable end lag, they are very strong and can absolutely knock off players' stocks. As a heavyweight, he's very strong and yet mobile which makes dealing with opponents fairly easy, although he's punishable with the resulting end lag on many moves. *'Neutral Special': Eruption. Ike will hoist his sword above the ground and charge up his power, blue flames surrounding his body. After roughly ten seconds, Ike will reach the maximum extent of his power and create a huge, blue explosion that deals high damage and knockback, but with some recoil damage. If released before the charge is done, the attack won't do as much damage but there will be no recoil. When powered by the special bar, Eruption charges faster and launches opponents directly upwards. Opponents to the sides get pushed with a strong wind effect. *'Forward Special': Quick Draw. Ike will hold himself in place and charge up power with Quick Draw. When the player releases, Ike will dash in the direction he's facing with great speed, which changes depending on how much the attack was charged by the player. If fully charged, it can go across half a Final Destination-sized stage. Unlike in Smash, Quick Draw can lead into Aether, and as such can be a reliable recovery. With the aid of the special bar, Ike will go even further and be able to turn around if he misaims his recovery. If anyone comes in contact with Ike's feet, they will be meteor smashed. *'Recovery Special': Aether. Ike will toss his Ragnell vertically up into the air and have it spin, then go right up to catch it and slam right back down. This is a useful follow up for Quick Draw if Ike is too low to reach the ledge otherwise. This has a cost of no horizontal movement however, so it should only be used when necessary. If opponents are caught in the move, they will be hit multiple times and be lifted into the air with the sword. When powered up, Aether will go a greater distance and allow Ike to go into the direction he desires. *'Crouch Special': Blitz Counter. When utilized, Ike will hold his sword close to them and flash white. If he's hit during the duration of his flashing, he will create a fiery explosion that launches the opponent away from them at 1.3x the strength of their original attack. The counter is laggy though, so if it's misused, it can easily be punished. The counter works in the air and on the ground. If the player uses their special power on this move, Ike will launch several balls of fire across the ground and on the walls as he launches his foe, making it difficult for them to land back down. In competitive play Due to time constraints, this is incomplete. Category:Subpages